


(Un)pleasantries

by YanaWia_the_gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual!Glimmer, Cursing is flirting, Everyone uses pronouns in their introductions, F/F, Human!Catra, Lesbian!Catra, Non-Binary Adora, Praise Kink, Quick Burn, Smut, grad school, trans!Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWia_the_gay/pseuds/YanaWia_the_gay
Summary: Catra is getting her masters in computer science, but decides to still live in a dorm. Glimmer is a fifth year Bio student and Resident Advisor of that dorm.OR‘Fuck you’ means ‘I love you’
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and silly AU I've been wanting to do for a while. Most chapters are gunna be short to keep this project light weight and fun for me. Enjoy!

Catra pulled up to Gray Skull Dorm in her U-Haul. Or rather, she would have pulled up next to the dorm if the line of a dozen cars in front of her weren’t doing the exact same thing. She sighed to herself and slouched down in the uncomfortable as fuck carseat. She knew there’d be a line - she’d been saving her patience all day for it.

To pass the time, Catra slipped her phone out of her jeans and snapped a pic of the line of cars.

**_Catra [10:03 am]_ **  
_Almost there *sigh*_  
_ <attached photo> _

**_Adora [10:03 am]_ **  
_So excited for you!_ 😁😁😁

“Dork,” Catra snorted as her phone vibrated not a second later.

For the last four years, Catra and Adora had been best friends. Catra met them on practically the first day of her freshman year at BMU and the two had hit it off from the moment Adora had challenged Catra to an arm wrestling contest (which she miserably lost).

Now, they were both going to grad school. Adora, after getting her major in physical therapy, was going for a masters in sports psychology at Salineas College - about an hour drive from BMU.

Catra had landed a five year undergrad to grad program so she could complete her masters in computer science with only one extra year of school. It had meant staying at BMU and, because it was convenient and close by, in a dorm.

As she texted back and forth with Adora, the line slowly crept forward.

At a glance, most of the students in front of Catra looked to be undergrads. Each was accompanied by a handful of parents and/or siblings who fawned over their student to varying degrees. Boxes, carts, and garbage bags were being hauled up the steps or ramp to the dorm entrance amidst a half dozen brightly colored Orientation Aides.

In the middle of all of the chaos was a bright pink highlighter. Or that’s what Catra assumed they were until she got another few slots closer. When she was about one slot away from being able to start unpacking, Catra got a better glimpse at the pastel abomination.

A short person wearing head to toe pink and purple clothes stood at the center of the whole affair, orchestrating aides and greeting families. They were bright as fuck, so no one could miss them (despite their size), that much was for sure. Their pastel ensemble was even matched by a sparkling cape and what looked like glitter in their hair.

Chuckling to herself, Catra snapped off a picture and sent it to Adora.

**_Catra [10:47am]_ **  
_Get a load of sparkles_  
_ <attached photo> _

**_Adora [10:48am]_ **  
_Sooooo much glitter_ 🌟🌟🌟  
_Who’s that?_

**_Catra [10:48am]_ **  
_Dunno_  
_But I bet they think they’re important, lol_  
_Shit, I’m up. Talk later._

Catra hastily pocketed her phone and scooted her truck up another slot. As soon as she hopped out to begin unpacking, an aide was already there with a cart and a way too chipper face.

“Here ya go!”

Catra managed a smile that was about 80% grimace before accepting the cart. Since she was by herself, she ended up having to make several trips up and down the elevator to her assigned room. Each time she went, Sparkles gave her a customer service worthy greeting, “Welcome to BMU!”

The first few times, Catra didn’t respond. She’d barely even registered that someone was speaking to her at first. But, by the fifth trip, she figured she might as well say something for all the work that Sparkles was doing - but that didn’t mean she had to be nice about it.

So, on the seventh and final trip, Catra gave her cheeriest, “Thanks for all the help, Sparkles,” as she passed by.

She nearly dropped the box she was carrying when Sparkles growled out a barely audible, “Off fuck off.”

Catra was cackling to herself the whole elevator ride up.

✦✦✦

Several hours later, Catra had returned her U-haul, gotten two meals and begun to unpack all her stuff in her dorm room. The room was a small single, but with its own bathroom and a view of campus. So technically not horrendous.

In four years of doing this whole thing, Catra had unpacking down to a science. The first things to pull out were always bed linens and toiletries - if all else failed and she couldn’t unpack further, she’d at least be able to sleep. Next, and just as practical in Catra’s opinion, where her trans and lesbian pride flags which were always hung over her bed.

Catra was just about to put the last pin into her flags when a knock came at her door. When she didn’t answer immediately - she had to hammer in the last tack - the knock repeated, more frantic.

“Coming, coming.” Catra grumbled, tossing the box of tacks onto her desk alongside the hammer, as she climbed off her bed.

She swung the door open and put on her best ‘ _Why the fuck are you interrupting me?’_ eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m Glimmer, she/her. I’m your RA.”

The sparkle highlighter from before was standing in the doorway, hand outstretched in greeting. She either didn’t notice the look Catra was giving her or didn’t care if she did. Given the flat and exhausted tone of her voice, Catra suspected it was the latter.

Catra eyed the hand for long enough to make it obvious before taking it and shaking it once. She pointed to herself with a thumb and said, “Catra, she/her.”

“You’re a grad student right?” Glimmer looked down at a clipboard in her hand and flipped through a handful of pages that each had a dozen black and white mugshots on them.

In addition to the pastel ensemble she had from before, Glimmer’s gym shoes had been replaced with fuzzy pink slippers and she had sparkly purple eyeshadow on. To top it all off, she even wore a bedazzled tiara in her hair. It seemed like a lot for someone who’d been doing this all day.

Catra nodded in response before a slow smirk crawled up her face. “I gotta ask.”

Glimmer let out a weary sigh and lowered her clipboard. “Go ahead.”

“Why the fuck are you wearing a tiara?”

Glimmer groaned like she’d explained this a dozen times as well. “The undergrads have this whole royalty theme for the dorm this year. They made me queen.”

Catra couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up. To be fair, she wasn’t trying _that_ hard. “Oh shit, t-that’s…” She was half bent over already. “They made you look so stupid.”

“Well, _asshole_. I was going to be nice and tell you about the other grad students in the dorm.” Glimmer crossed her arms in a huff.

Something about seeing the glitter princess curse was even better than the costume. Catra was already pretty sure she’d never get enough of it. She coughed a few times to calm the laughing and straightened up to lean against her door. “O-Ok, yeah, go ahead.”

As Glimmer uncrossed her arms, and was about to speak, Catra put on her best shit eating grin and said, “your Majesty.”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes but continued anyway, “Ok shit for brains, down the hall at the end is Perfuma and Scropia, they’re both third year PHD students, she/her for both. And if you can _somehow_ find your way downstairs and the door doesn’t hit you too fucking hard, DT is in the room right across the way from the stairs, they/them - they're doing a masters in… psych, I think.”

“That it?” Catra said even as her face scrunched up to one side, momentarily distracted from the tirade of curses. She hadn’t exactly expected there to be _many_ grad students in the dorms, but three didn’t give her a very good chance at making any new friends.

“And me, technically.” What Glimmer meant by that she didn’t explain. “There’s also a full house meeting at 9pm. Yes it’s mandatory.”

“Do I have to dress up for it?” Catra asked, smirk firmly back in place.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, but there was a tiny curl at the edge of her mouth. Catra took it as a good sign. Glimmer was already stepping away towards the next room in the hallway when she called back, “only if you’re not a coward.”

Catra snorted once, and called out “bet,” before closing her door and turning back to her room.

She wasn’t about to back down from a challenge.

In the time before the house meeting, Catra spent most of it searching through her boxes and making a bit of a mess of the organization that she had so carefully crafted. Just before 9pm, she managed to find the box she was looking for - it was with her toiletries. Cutting it open she retrieved her quarry.

About a year ago, Catra had purchased a pair of hyper realistic black cat ears, _for reasons._ They were fluffy and had brown fuzz on the inner ear that blended into the black. It took a bit of work to settle them into her hair and hide the band, but she certainly had enough hair for it.

She debated what else she could add to her ‘costume’ - Catra figured if she was going to look like an idiot to impress some woman she just met, then she might as well go all out. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and one of her leather jackets for shits and giggles and headed out to the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, neither of them are really that useless, haha. I am mostly writing this fic for the shenanigans they get up to after they get together. So the rating is mostly for that (and it might change 👀).
> 
> Next chapter out on Monday, 2/8
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments are a great way to motivate me! 💖


	2. Chapter 2

Move in day was always the longest day of the year, and this one was no exception. By the time Glimmer got around to prepping for house meeting, she was exhausted and spent more personing energy than she ever thought possible. All the cheery and polite ‘Welcomes’ and all the explanations for every little thing - all of it was massively draining.

Swapping unpleasantries with Catra had been an unexpected but not entirely unwelcome change of pace. At first, Glimmer had assumed that Catra was just a bitchy asshole who insisted on moving every box in her truck by herself because she was a stubborn brat. And that _was_ true. But, seeing Catra show up to house meeting - amongst 80 other residents all crammed into the dorm lounge - wearing _cat ears and sunglasses_.

Maybe there was more to her after all.

Unfortunately, Glimmer didn’t have time to go make fun of her before she had to start the meeting. She flipped on the tv at the front of the lounge to the powerpoint slide she’d prepped.

Glimmer cleared her throat and called out. “Alright, everyone!” 

The room faded to silence in an instant.

“This is going to be a long meeting.” - groans - “But it’s the only one like it. So shut up and pay attention.”

That got a few laughs out of the first years, the rest had either heard the joke last year or didn’t care.

Glimmer began to go through all her points - campus safety, major locations (including where to get condoms on campus), dorm etiquette, and a half dozen other topics she was mandated to talk about.

The room was _mostly_ paying attention to her. In the front sat most of the younger students - some still eager and bright eyed - and towards the back were generally the older students. At a glance, Glimmer saw that Catra had sat with the other three grad students near the back at one of the lounge tables. She was still wearing those stupid silver aviators and... was she staring?

Catra had her arms folded across her chest and head pointed directly at Glimmer.

Glimmer couldn’t really stare back to make sense of it - she was giving a presentation after all. So by the time she changed slides and could reasonably look back in Catra’s direction, it was several minutes later. In that time, Catra had apparently roped the other grad students into whatever the fuck she was doing.

DT, who sat next to her, had a perfect mask of _dead serious_ glare. On Catra’s other side, Scorpia and Perfuma were doing their best to give the same look, but were breaking up into giggles every so often. Glimmer already had to keep from rolling her eyes at their ridiculousness.

On the next pass Glimmer made, after giving her speech on verbal consent, Catra stopped her in the middle of her sentence. She had her sunglasses pulled to the brim of her nose, her heterochromic eyes locked straight onto Glimmer. As if that sight wasn’t distracting enough, she had to go and _wink!_

“Um…” Glimmer was utterly derailed and doing her best to ignore the snickers from the back row. She had to stare at her slide for a whole two seconds before her brain stopped thinking about blue and gold eyes. “Right, so…”

The rest of the meeting couldn’t end quickly enough. At the very least, she was spared any further distractions from the grad students - they’d all gone back to their phones, except Catra - for the rest of the meeting.

✦✦✦

After the meeting concluded, the crowd of students immediately dispersed. Most quickly darted away back to their rooms - too skittish to start making friends so early - while a handful of upperclassmen remained, sitting and lounging on the couches or tables.

Glimmer, after disconnecting her laptop from the tv, headed straight for Catra. The other woman was basically waiting for her, as far as Glimmer could tell. Catra had just swapped numbers with DT and was still sitting down at the table she’d been at for the last hour.

As she approached, DT slid out of their seat and waltzed out of the lounge with a sly smile and a, “Well, I’ll leave you two to it.”

Catra turned to her and Glimmer couldn’t help returning the smirk that rose on the other woman’s face.

“Firstly, fuck you.” Glimmer crossed her arms as much as she could with a laptop in her hands.

“What’s the matter, Sparkles?” Catra said, already cackling to herself. “Just wanted to liven the mood a little.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, but took the banter as the invitation it so clearly was. She sat down - in the seat DT had just vacated - and placed her laptop on the table to free her hands. Catra gave her an expectant look - eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side.

“Take those stupid glasses off.” Glimmer leaned forward to rip them off Catra’s head, but when they were pulled out of her reach, went for a light shove on Catra’s shoulder instead.

“Really? The glasses are what you have a problem with,” Catra was snickering even as she fought back against Glimmer’s hand.

 _No its your stupid pretty eyes._ It wasn’t the cat ears that had brought Glimmer to a standstill during her presentation, though those were pretty cute too. She eventually relented her game of hand slapping with Catra and said, “Fine, I’ll bite. Why the ears?” 

Catra smiled long and slow, like she had definitely been waiting for this question all night. There was something about the sight of Catra, delighted and ready to deliver some dumbass remark, that Glimmer found endearing - and infuriating, it was definitely that too. Glimmer was torn between rolling her eyes again and fondly (?) flicking Catra on the forehead. She decided to do neither.

“I couldn’t have you being the only one looking dumb.”

“How lucky for me,” Glimmer replied dryly. She should have known better than to get a serious response out of Catra. Their whole two and a half conversations so far had told her that much already.

Catra inclined her head and looked at Glimmer over the bridge of her sunglasses, a glint appearing in her eye that Glimmer couldn’t recognize yet. “Better take a picture Sparkles. I doubt we’ll both be in costume again.”

Glimmer knew this was going somewhere, but she couldn’t tell where yet. And she kind of did want to know. Actually, there was a lot about Catra that Glimmer wanted to know. So she slipped her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and tapped over to the camera.

Just as she was raising her hand in the classic selfie pose, Catra took it upon herself to drape casually across Glimmer’s shoulder. Glimmer didn’t need a mirror to feel the rising warmth and blush on her cheeks from the contact. Well, she wasn’t going to be outdone. Glimmer wrapped her other arm around Catra’s shoulder - as much as she could with the corner of the table in between them - pulled the other woman in close, and snapped off half a dozen pictures.

Out of the corner of her eye, Glimmer could see the faint shock of surprise in the corner of Catra’s eyes but it was gone after less than a second.

“H-Here, let me see those.” Catra asked, pulling away too quickly but recovering almost as fast. Glimmer handed her phone over while she continued to watch Catra in smug amusement. Catra chuckled a few times scanning through the images and then handed the phone back. “We look like idiots, amazing. Send that to me.”

Glimmer blinked once. Did Catra just do all that to ask for her number? Oh moons, this woman was _smooth._ She was definitely flirting with her, right? If the large pride flags hanging in Catra’s room were any indication, it certainly was possible. Glimmer thought it over as Catra pulled her phone out and they swapped numbers.

“So what should I save your name as?” Glimmer began as smugly as she could manage. “Prickly Bitch? Shit for Brains?”

Catra snorted. “Only if I can save yours as Sparkle Queen.”

“Deal.”

Glimmer decided that the answer was yes. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these dorks! Up next, more flirting and maybe something more? 👀
> 
> Next chapter out on ~~Wednesday, 2/10~~ Thursday 2/11 (It's written, will edit in the morning cuz need sleep)
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments are a great way to motivate me! 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, boi. This took so much more effort than I thought it would. It came out well enough, I think. So enjoy!
> 
> //CW//  
> Smut - after the second scene break. It's nothing _too_ graphic yet.

It was a day later and, in between her first classes and meeting with her department head to form a lesson plan for her teacher's assistant position, Catra had been texting with Glimmer non-stop.

Between the snark and insults they were throwing at each other, Catra had learned that Glimmer was in her fifth year of college. She’d taken her first two years part time, balancing a job to help pay for it all. She was on track to finish her bio degree and had landed the RA position in the meantime. Catra in turn told her about her masters program, her TA job, and how she’d managed to do two degrees - computer science and cryptology - while also doing the first year of her master’s program in her senior year.

By the time Catra had noticed, it was the end of the day and she’d just returned to her dorm room to collapse on her bed. Since she hadn’t texted Adora all day, Catra figured she might as well catch up with them.

**_Catra [4:21pm]_ **  
_ I take it back _  
_ Sparkles is actually pretty great _

**_Adora [4:23pm]_ **  
_ o w o ? _

**_Catra [4:23pm]_ **  
_ I hate you _  
_ Never send that again _

**_Adora [4:24pm]_ **  
😢😮😪

Catra left them on read for a whole two minutes. It was half for her own amusement and half so she could change out of her day clothes and into some pajamas. After she was done, she returned to her bed and plopped back down.

**_Adora [4:26pm]_ **  
_ Fine, OwO _  
_ So what’s so great about Sparkles? _

**_Catra [4:26pm]_ **  
_ She’s a bitch _  
_ And curses all the time _  
_ It’s hilarious. _

**_Adora [4:27pm]_ **  
_ Lmao, I can see why you’re into her _

Catra paused before responding, staring up at the ceiling of her room.  _ Fuck, Adora’s right. _ She had literally known Sparkles all of two days, but that didn’t stop Catra apparently.

**_Catra [4:28pm]_ **  
_ Fuck _  
_ I am _  
Help I’m crushing on a sparkly princess

**_Adora [4:28pm]_ **  
_ It’s on brand for you, really  _ 😛  
_ Are you ever going to tell me her actual name? _

**_Catra [4:30pm]_ **  
_ First of all, rude _  
_ And, she’s literally saved in my phone as ‘Sparkly Queen’ _  
_ So no _

**_Adora [4:31pm]_ **  
_ But you did get her number? _  
_ Nice  _ 😉

**_Catra [4:31pm]_ **  
_ Ya, I had her take a selfie and send it to me. _  
_ Worked perfectly. _

**_Adora [4:34pm]_ **  
_ And you DIDN'T think you were into her? _  
_ I’m literally dying right now  _ 😂😂😂

**_Catra [4:35pm]_ **  
_ Alright asshole, laugh it up _  
_ And I literally flirt with everyone _

**_Adora [4:36pm]_ **  
_ Catra, come on _  
_ You’ve told me exactly two things about your fifth year _  
_ 1) you have a crush on this sparkles woman _  
_ 2) the address of your dorm _

**_Catra [4:36pm]_ **  
_ Alright, fine. I’ll stop talking about her. _

She continued to fill Adora in on the rest of her day. They ended up going back and forth well past dinner and into the rest of the night.

✦✦✦

It took about one week for Catra to lesbian her way into Glimmer's room. It would have been shorter, but classes (both taking them and running them as a TA) and mismatching schedules got in both their ways.

But on Friday afternoon, Catra caught sight of Glimmer coming back through the dorm lounge. The pink-haired woman was dragging an equally pink bag behind her and looked like she was three steps from collapsing.

“Hey Sparkles, shit day?” Catra hopped up from the recliner she’d been lounging in to sit on the armrest.

Glimmer blinked twice like she was just registering Catra’s presence before a deep scowl set onto her face. “You really love that nickname, don’t you?”

Okay, well that didn’t work. Catra wasn’t  _ trying  _ to be an asshole more than usual. So she went for a lighter teasing tone as she crossed her arms and put on a smirk. "Please, you love the attention."

Glimmer took those three steps towards Catra, right up into her space, a finger leveled at her chest. Catra glanced down, Glimmer’s lips were rapid fire switching between royally pissed off and trying to stammer out some words. When she looked back up, some of the fire in those lilac eyes had diffused.

“Tell me I’m wrong, princess.” Catra cooed, sweet and low, as she leaned further in.

"Shut up you absolute fuck of an asshole,” Glimmer hissed out a deep sigh. It sounded more exacerbated than pissed off which Catra took as an improvement.

Catra couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped her even as she bit down on her lip - Glimmer had practically walked into this one. "Shut me up yourself then."

In the breath of a second that passed between them, Catra could see the gears finally click into place in Glimmer’s head. The slow pass of her tongue along the inside of her lips, the glance down at Catra’s mouth, the uneven hitch of breath.

Then, in a whirlwind of motion, Catra was being hauled by the arm through the lounge and hallways of the dorm.

"Finally," she snickered.

✦✦✦

Catra was dragged inside Glimmer’s room and shoved roughly forward in front of the other woman. She had a brief moment to take in the room - it was slightly bigger than hers, wider, and had the bathroom on the other side - before the door was slammed and locked behind her.

Turning around, Catra was a half second away from making a comment on the strings of fairy lights hung on every wall when Sparkles’ hand grabbed at her hoodie.

“Bed.” Glimmer growled low.

“Didn’t think you had it in you.” Catra mocked even as she back pedaled to Glimmer’s bed without a second thought.

Glimmer didn’t let her get another snarky comment out. Catra was practically toppled onto the bed with the force and pressure of Glimmer’s lips upon hers. There was nothing subtle or sweet about it, each kiss was short, searing, and insistent and almost always accompanied by the scrape of teeth on lips.

As Catra pulled Glimmer down on top of her with a grunt - she wasn’t going to let Sparkles take the lead for free - one of Glimmer’s hands found the hem of Catra’s hoodie. The nailed hand digging into her hip and scraping along her sides caused a hissed  _ “Fuck” _ to escape Catra’s lips.

When she was allowed a moment in between having her lower lip chewed off, Catra reached for her hoodie to pull over her head. “H-Hold on, hold on.”

By the time she pulled the garment over her head, the contact had stopped altogether.

A cold wave spread over Catra as the thought that she might have fucked this up crossed her mind. Was this not where they were going? Apparently something similar was going on with Glimmer - her eyes were blown wide and she was off the bed a few paces away.

“S-Shit sorry.” Glimmer stuttered, wiping her mouth off, while shuffling in her spot. She wasn’t even looking at Catra. “I just was so pissed and today, and…”

“Hey, hey. It’s fine.” Catra sat up on her elbows, reaching one hand out for Glimmer. “I wanted this too.”

As much the intensity and fire of a moment before was exactly everything Catra had wanted and expected from being dragged out of the dorm’s lounge and thrown onto Glimmer’s bed, top stripped off, seeing Glimmer actually give a shit about Catra’s feelings was something else. An entirely different warm feeling was slowly making its way to Catra’s chest and she wanted to know where else this would go.

Glimmer was still half pacing her small room, so Catra dropped her raised arm to pat the section of the bed next to her. “C’mere.”

“Really?” Glimmer whispered, suddenly so much smaller.

“Ya.” Catra said assuredly. Then in a far less serious tone, “Besides, it’s kinda hot when you’re pissed off.”

That got a chuckle and a snort out of Glimmer - and fuck if that sound wasn’t just as good as her lips against Catra’s. She walked the distance to the bed and sat down next to Catra, feet dangling slightly from the height of the bed.

“I am sorry for not asking.” Glimmer said, finally turning to meet Catra’s eyes.

“Accepted.” Catra replied simply. “Wanna keep going?”

_ “Yes.” _

Catra suspected that Glimmer meant that more seductively, but she couldn’t help the snickering giggles at how breathless and needy it had sounded. To be fair, the feeling was certainly mutual. In the span of the next minute both of them had kicked off their shoes and Glimmer her jacket and top.

“What can I do?” Glimmer asked, back to her position above Catra on the bed and straddling one of her legs. Her hands were at Catra’s sides, cautiously feeling along the skin of her frame.

“Take my bra off, Sparkles.”

Glimmer scoffed at the nickname but complied. Catra lifted her arms from the bed to give her better access. Once the black garment was on the floor, Glimmer sat back on her knees, just staring and mouth hanging slightly open.

"W-Why are you blushing!?" Catra demanded. Glimmer was just sitting there, saying nothing and the look she was giving Catra was all of a sudden  _ way _ too much attention. “You literally just threw me onto your bed.”

"You’re gorgeous." The words came out soft and sweetly.

Catra sucked in a breath as the words poured over her and settled as a shiver in the base of her spine. She shouldn’t be melting after a single ounce of praise and a hot kiss, but here she was doing exactly that.

“Stupid question.” Catra said before she could even think about it. Was she really going to ask now? Moons, she would never hear the end of it if she did.

"What?" Glimmer kneaded slow circles into Catra’s sides.

_ Fuck _ , seeing the care and reverence in those lilac eyes dashed the rest of Catra’s nerves. The slow and languid pressure on her waist was probably helping too. Catra sucked in a breath and blurted it out.

“D-Do you want to date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene and next chapter 👀 are largely responsible for the Explicit rating. But, since smut takes me sooooo much longer to write, there probably won't be a Friday update (and you'll likely have to wait until Monday).
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments are a great way to motivate me! 💖


End file.
